When I Thinking About You
by Kohana Resai
Summary: "Perayaan Tanabata tinggal sebentar lagi, apakah kamu sudah menyiapkan permintaan yang akan kau tulis di kertas tanzaku?"


Siang itu seperti biasa, mereka hanya berdua di kelas spesial itu. Musim panas telah datang dan mereka pun seperti biasa hanya mengobrol satu sama lain. Terkadang terdengar suara angin yang menerpa pohon di luar kelas mereka.

Sore itu Haruka yang terlihat sedang berpikir sampai-sampai berdiam diri di kursinya, Takane pun tampak sibuk mendengarkan lagu yang mengalun pada headphonenya. Entah angin apa yang menerjang, tiba-tiba mata hitam Haruka mengarah kepada sosok Takane yang sedang mengenakan headphone pada telinganya.

* * *

_"Takane" _Haruka memanggilnya dengan pelan.

_"Ya? Kenapa?"_ jawab Takane malas dia pun mulai melepaskan headphonenya dari telinganya.

_"Perayaan Tanabata tinggal sebentar lagi, apakah kau sudah menyiapkan permintaan yang akan kau tulis di kertas tanzaku?" _ tanyanya sambil tersenyum manis.

_"Hah?!Melakukan hal seperti itu? Bukannya hal itu akan membuang waktu saja?!"_ Ketus Takane sambil meringis.

Haruka yang mendengarnya pun, tidak berpikiran seperti itu

_"Tapi.. bukannya menyenangkan ya? Menuliskan beberapa harapan pada secarik kertas, dan berdoa agar harapan kita terkabul?" _

_"Kekanakan sekali, dari dulu aku tidak suka merayakan festival tanabata merepotkan saja."_ Ujarnya sambil bergegas memakai headphonenya kembali.

_"Bagaimana.. kalau kita membuatnya Takane?"_ ujar Haruka sambil tersenyum lebar dengan matanya yang berbinar.

_"A..Ap..Apa?! Ka..kau? Ingin membuat keinginan di kertas tanzaku?"_ Takane pun, mengucapkan kalimatnya sambil terbata-bata.

_"Uum.. Mungkin juga..bagaimana kalau kita membuat festival tanabata kita sendiri? Di kelas ini? Kita bertiga, uum bersama Sensei? Bagaimana menurutmu?"_ Haruka bertanya kembali pada Takane.

Lontaran kata-kata Haruka tadi, nampaknya tidak bisa membuat Takane menolak permintaan laki-laki berpostur tubuh tinggi, serta berparas manis nan polos itu.

Takane yang tidak kuat dengan ajakan Haruka, akhirnya sadar bahwa suhu panas tubuhnya sedang berkumpul ria di pipinya. Menyerang serentak, dan menyatakan bahwa Takane telah kalah dalam memberontak permintaan Haruka.

_"M-mungkin akan sedikit menyenangkan.."_Jawab Takane mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah tembok, menahan malu.

"_Baiklah! Ayo kita lakukan, Takane! Tanggal 13 Agustus! Ya! Pasti sangat menyenangkan merayakan berdua denganmu! Dan bersama sensei! Ah, aku tidak sabar menantikannya!"_

Haruka pun tersenyum dengan riang, dia mulai membayangkan hal-hal menyenangkan di festival Tanabata yang akan dibuatnya. Dan Takane pun sudah kembali tenang seperti biasanya, dengan wajah yang tampak seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dia pun mulai berbicara kembali pada Haruka.

_"Haruka, kenapa kau sangat ingin merayakan Tanabata bersama aku dan sensei? Bukankah kau seharusnya merayakannya bersama keluargamu? Atau orang terdekatmu?"_ Takane pun memberanikan diri bertanya pada Haruka.

Haruka berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, _"Eh? Takane kan orang terdekatku! Sepertinya tidak akan ada masalah jika aku merayakannya bersamamu! Jadi..kupikir kita harus berbagi kesenangan pada festival ini ya kan? hehehe"_

Takane pun memilih untuk memalingkan wajah dan hanya terdiam.

_"Oh iya Takane, pada perayaan nanti..Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?" _ Ujar Haruka penuh harap.

_"Geez, apa itu permintaan aneh lagi kah? Kalau iya aku tidak akan melakukannya"_ tegas Takane sambil menaikan dahinya.

_"Bolehkah aku memintamu.. Untuk.. Uum..memakai Yukata? Mungkin kau akan terlihat berbeda dari biasanya!"_ Haruka pun kembali tersenyum setelah mengucapkan hal yang diinginkannya. Dan tampaknya berharap penuh pada jawaban yang akan diberikan Takane.

Takane pun terdiam membeku. _"Hal seperti itu tidak mungkin kulakukan dasar bodoh!"_ sambil meneriakan amarahnya Takane pun memukul pelan kepala Haruka.

_"S-sakit..Eeh?! Kenapa?! Bukannya itu bagus? Menurutku itu akan membuatmu lebih manis Takane.."_ matanya pun mulai berkaca-kaca.

_"Jadi maksudmu aku tidak manis?"_ Yap, Haruka membuat aura di sekitar Takane berubah menjadi hitam kelam dan berkobar seperti api.

_"Bu..bukan seperti itu maksudku! Takane!"_ tegas Haruka.

_"Kupikir karena ini perayaan tanabata semua perempuan harus memakai yukata, jadi..ini.. Bukan..eto.. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu soal kau akan lebih manis atau tidak.. Jadi maaf kalau aku telah membuatmu salah paham.. Kau tau Takane.. Penampilan mu yang biasa seperti ini juga sudah memperlihatkan kepribadian aslimu yang menyenangkan dan ceria.. Jadi kupikir tidak ada salahnya untuk mengenakan yukata saat perayaan nanti.. Ta-tapi jika kau tidak menginginkannya aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk melakukannya.. Jadi..jangan marah terhadapku, kumohon aku tidak mau kau membenciku.. uu..uuh" _air matanya pun mulai keluar dari mata hitam laki-laki berpostur tinggi tersebut itu.

_"EH?! EEE?! OI! Ya! Aku mengerti, sudah jangan menangis okay? Aku memaafkanmu kok! E-eto..aku.. aku tidak janji akan mengenakannya atau tidak.. Tapi ku usahakan untuk memakainya.. Jadi.."_ Takane menjawab semata-mata, agar Haruka tak menangis.

Terkejut dengan jawaban yang diberikan Takane, Haruka mulai menyeka air mata yang akan keluar dan berusaha bersemangat._"Benarkah?! Baiklah aku tidak akan menangis! Maafkan aku ya, Takane!" _

_"Ya..yaah begitulah.. haha"_ jawab Takane dengan lesu dan senyum memaksa. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Sedangkan Haruka hanya tersenyum manis seperti biasa.

_"Takane, musim panas kali ini! Mari kita rayakan dengan gembira ya?"_ senyumannya yang lebar dan manis itu. Membuat Takane yang mau memakai headphone untuk mendengarkan kembali lagu kesukaannya, geram dan mencubit pipi Haruka dengan keras.

_"Diamlah! Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan lagu ku ini!"_

___"Aa.. Aduh.. Maaf, lepaskan.. kumohon Takane!"_

_"Cih"_ Takane pun melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Haruka.

Suara-suara bel mulai bergema di segela penjuru sekolah yang berarti telah usainya segala aktivitas. Suara langkah kaki dan pintu kelas yang mulai menutup pun mulai terdengar.

_"Lebih baik kita segera bergegas pulang, hari sudah sore..Lagipula Sensei ada rapat hari tidak bisa menghubunginya untuk membicarakan hal ini."_ Ujar Takane bergegas membereskan barang-barangnya.

_"Kau benar..besok kita bicarakan hal ini pada sensei ya?"_ Haruka pun mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya juga. Takane yang sudah selesai mengemasi barangnya hanya terdiam dan menunggu Haruka selesai memasukan semua barang miliknya, ke dalam tas mungil yang berada pada meja itu. Tampak sebuah buku bergambar berharganya, telah masuk dalam tas pula. Tak lama kemudian, Haruka pun telah siap untuk pulang, mereka berggas pergi meninggalkan ruangan kelas penuh kenangan tersebut. Langkah demi langkah kaki mereka, mulai menjauhi gedung sekolah.

Sambil menatap sore hari awal musim panas itu. Mereka pun melihat burung-burung merpati putih mengepakkan sayapnya, dan tampak menghiasi angkasa yang membentang luas berwarna oranye bercampur keemasan dengan indah. Yang perlahan memudar hingga berwarna ungu kehitaman. Yaa.. Mereka berdua tampak memiliki kesibukan masing-masing.. Entah sampai kapan mereka akan seperti itu. Kenangan yang akan mereka ukir ini tampaknya mulai terlukiskan dengan indahnya..

Hingga

˹Hari Itu˼

datang.

* * *

Takane's POV:

_ Cih, aku bosan, dan apa-apaan ini! Tidak seperti biasanya si bodoh itu terdiam seperti itu. Apa yang dia pikirkan sih?! Setidaknya jika kau kebingungan berbicaralah kepadaku, bodoh. _Aku pun menggumam lagi dalam hati.

_ Aku ingin pulang saja rasanya.._

_ "Takane"_

_Apa-apaan si bodoh ini, tampaknya dia bisa membaca pikiranku sehingga dia mengajakku untuk mengobrol. Ah terserahlah.._

_"Ya? Kenapa?"_ jawabku malas.

_"Perayaan Tanabata tinggal sebentar lagi, apakah kau sudah menyiapkan permintaan yang akan kau tulis di kertas tanzaku?"_

_ Hah?! Dia bodoh kah!? Eh, tunggu.. Memang sedari awal dia sudah bodoh sih.. Tapi untuk apa menanyakan tentang kertas harapan yang hanya di tuliskan tanpa mengetahui hasilnya akan terwujud atau tidak.. Kekanakan sekali._

_"Hah?! Melakukan hal seperti itu? Bukannya hal itu akan membuang waktu saja?!"_ Aku pun mejawab pertanyaannya yang bodoh itu.

_ Eh tunggu sepertinya aku salah berkata.. Ah biarkan sajalah.. Lagi pula dia tidak akan menyinggungnya._

_"Tapi.. bukannya menyenangkan ya? Menuliskan beberapa harapan pada secarik kertas, dan berdoa agar harapan kita terkabul?" _

_B-O-D-O-H. Diapikir kertas warna-warni itu akan mengabulkan harapannya? Sebodoh apa sih orang ini?!_

_"Kekanakan sekali. Dari dulu aku tidak suka merayakan festival tanabata, merepotkan saja."_ Ketusku.. Aku pun mulai menggenggam headphoneku dan akan memakainya kembali.

_"Bagaimana.. kalau kita membuatnya Takane?"_

_"A..Ap.. Apa?! Ka..kau? Ingin membuat keinginan di kertas tanzaku?"_ tiba-tiba saja kata-kata itu keluar, tanpa aba-aba dari diriku..

_Ada apa sih aku ini.. Lebih baik aku berhenti berbicara seperti biasa. Bodoh sekali aku!_

_"Uum.. Mungkin juga.. bagaimana kalau kita membuat festival tanabata kita sendiri? Di kelas ini? Kita bertiga, uum bersama Sensei? Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

_ Ah.. Tidak.. Wajahnya.. Wajah bodoh itu.. gawat wajahku memanas… ARGH!_

_"Mu.. mungkin akan sedikit menyenangkan.."_

_ APA YANG TELAH KUKATAKAN AKU BODOH SEKALI SIH!? Gawat gawat gawaaat! Aku.. ah sial.. pasti dia akan.._ Aku pun membalikkan wajahku dan mulai melihat wajah si Bodoh itu. Benar saja! Dengan wajah polosnya itu, dia tersenyum manis. Dan tanpa merasa bersalah seperti biasa.

_ "Baiklah! Ayo kita lakukan Takane! Tanggal 13 Agustus! Ya! Pasti sangat menyenangkan merayakan berdua denganmu! Dan bersama sensei! Ah, aku tidak sabar menantikannya!"_

_ Si—Siaaaaaal!.. Senyuman itu..TAHAN TAKANE TAHAN! JANGAN BIARKAN KAU TERLIHAT LEBIH BODOH DARI INI. Um.. mungkin sedikit mengalihkan pembicaraan?! Baiklah._

_ "Haruka, kenapa kau sangat ingin merayakan Tanabata bersama aku dan sensei? Bukankah kau seharusnya merayakannya bersama keluargamu? Atau orang terdekatmu?"_ aku pun bertanya hal itu terhadap Haruka..

_TUNGGU bukannya ini malah masih membicarakan topik yang sama?! Seorang Takane Enomoto telah membuat lubang kuburnya sendiri.. Ah… Sial..Bodohnya aku._

_ "Eh? Takane kan orang terdekatku! Sepertinya tidak akan ada masalah jika aku merayakannya bersamamu! Jadi.. kupikir kita harus berbagi kesenangan pada festival ini ya kan? hehehe"_

Aku pun terdiam.

_ Aa-apa? a..aku kan sangat kasar terhadapnya.. ba.. bagaimana bisa dia menganggapku orang terdekat baginya.. a..aku tak mengerti!_ _Gawat apa-apaan jantung ini, wajahku juga.. AAAAH TIDAK! _Akupun menutupi wajahku dengan segera memalingkan pandangan ke arah sudut kelas.

_"Oh iya Takane, pada perayaan nanti.. Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?"_

_Haah.. Mau dia apa sih?! Sudah mempermalukanku dan dia masih ingin mempermainkanku? Tidak. Takane sebaiknya kau berpikir lebih positif okay? Baiklah._

_ "Geez, apa itu permintaan aneh lagi kah? Kalau iya aku tidak akan melakukannya."_ Aku pun mulai menyerah dengan hal ini, entah apa yang mengontrol tubuhku saat ini. Yang jelas aku sudah tak mengerti lagi!

_"Bolehkah aku memintamu.. Untuk.. Uum.. memakai Yukata? Mungkin kau akan terlihat berbeda dari biasanya!"_

Aku pun kembali terdiam, tubuh ku seakan mati rasa..

_ Yukata?! Tidak, terakhir kali aku menggunakannya bahkan aku harus bertempur bersama Nenek. Pakaian itu? Rok panjang yang mengganggu itu.. Ikat rambut yang aneh itu juga.. Aku harus memakainya.. LAGI?!_

_ "Hal seperti itu tidak mungkin kulakukan dasar bodoh!"_ sambil meneriakan amarahku, tanpa sadar aku memukul pelan kepala laki-laki yang duduk di sampingku itu.. Karena kurasa dia benar-benar cukup bodoh, sehingga kurasa aku harus memukulnya.

_ "Sakit.. Eeh?! Kenapa?! Bukannya itu bagus? Menurutku itu akan membuatmu lebih manis Takane.."_

_ Orang ini.. Dia.. Dia.._

_ "Jadi maksudmu aku tidak manis?"_ jawabku, kurasa aku marah.. Mungkin..

_ "Bu..bukan seperti itu maksudku! Takane!"_

_ Jadi.. apa maumu? Apa maksudmu? Kau membuatku bingung dengan pembicaraan kita hari ini?!_

_ "Kupikir karena ini perayaan tanabata semua perempuan harus memakai yukata, jadi.. ini.. Bukan.. eto.. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu soal kau akan lebih manis atau tidak.. Jadi maaf kalau aku telah membuatmu salah paham.. Kau tau Takane.. Penampilan mu yang biasa seperti ini, juga sudah memperlihatkan kepribadian aslimu yang menyenangkan dan ceria.. Jadi kupikir tidak ada salahnya untuk mengenakan yukata saat perayaan nanti.. Ta.. tapi jika kau tidak menginginkannya aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk melakukannya.. Jadi.. jangan marah terhadapku, kumohon aku tidak mau kau membenciku.. uu..uuh"_

_ HAH?! Woi! Yang semestinya menangis di sini itu aku! Aduh.. gawat apa yang harus kulakukan?! Aah.. sial sial sial….!_

_ "EH! EEE?! OI! Ya! Aku mengerti, sudah jangan menangis okay? Aku memaafkanmu kok! E-eto.. aku.. aku tidak janji akan mengenakannya atau tidak.. Tapi ku usahakan untuk memakainya.. Jadi.." _

_ Aku pun berkata demikian agar dia tidak menangis.. Hah? Aku berkata hal bodoh itu lagi—tapi kurasa.. tak ada salahnya sih, mencoba memakainya lagi.._

_ "Benarkah?! Baiklah aku tidak akan menangis! Maaf kan aku yaa!"_

_ "Ya.. yaah begitulah.. haha"_ jawabku dengan lesu.

_ Hancurlah hari ini.. _Keluhku dengan senyum memaksa.. _Lagipula ada apa dengan diriku ini?! Apa arti debaran jantung ini, aku terlihat menjijikan. _Aku pun mulai memasang headphone ku, pada telingaku kembali, mungkin sedikit alunan lagu dapat mebuatku kembali tenang.

_ "Takane, musim panas kali ini! Mari kita rayakan dengan gembira ya?"_

_Bisakah kau tak memperlihatkan senyuman itu lagi! Aku pun mencubit pipinya dengan tanganku._

_"Diamlah! Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan lagu ku ini!"_

_"Aa.. Aduh.. Maaf, lepaskan.. kumohon Takane!"_

_ "Cih"_ Aku pun melepaskan tanganku dari pipi Haruka.. dan aku pun sedikit menggumam dalam hati..

_Apakah aku gembira? Entahlah.._

Aku pun mulai mendengar suara bel sekolah yang telah menggema..

_Akhirnya aku bisa segera pulang.. _

_"Lebih baik kita segera bergegas pulang, hari sudah sore.. Lagipula Sensei ada rapat hari ini. Kita tidak bisa menghubunginya untuk membicarakan hal ini."_ Kataku, dan aku pun mulai membereskan barang-barang milikku tanpa melihat wajah si bodoh itu.

_"Kau benar.. besok kita bicarakan hal ini pada sensei ya?" dia pun kembali memasang senyumannya._

_ Di…dia.. ini.. _

_ ˹Kau.. benar-benar orang aneh˼_ gumamku.

* * *

Author's Note:

_* Perayaan_ _Tanabata_: Merupakan perayaan musim panas masyarakat di Jepang yang biasanya dirayakan selama beberapa hari. Mulai dari tanggal 7 Juli hingga 15 Agustus.

_* Tanzaku_: Kertas warna-warni yang biasa di pakai orang Jepang untuk menuliskan harapan yang di inginkan pada perayaan Tanabata dan Obon. Biasanya kertas ini di gantungkan pada pohon Bambu yang dikenal dengan nama _"Sasa"_

* * *

Ah.. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama bisa di publish lagi. Waktu itu sempat di publish,tapi karena ada suatu hal(?) jadi di hapus dan di posting ulang.. Entah chapter 2 kapan bisa di update, karena saya sendiri banyak tugas menumpuk sana-sini. Yah semoga kalian menikmati chapter 1 ini deh ^O^)/

Silahkan tinggalkan review apabila ada kekurangan dalam cerita saya xD


End file.
